luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Glen
Glen is a playable character in Luminous Arc 3 and one of the male protagonists of the game. At the time of the game, Glen is a 6-Star Magi, a member of Urgard special course and also a member of Magus. We get to know that he lived and studied in Urgard for at least 5 years (since he was 13 years old or younger). 5 years ago, Glen was already a 4-Star Magi and also a member of Magus along with Dino and Royce. Glen was considered the number one Magi Knight in school before Levi's arrival. Due to his gentlemanliness and skill in battle, Glen is admired by everyone in Urgard. Especially by his apprentices: Randal, Nathan and Scott with which he trains together in the Training Room. Plot Prior to the story, Glen was raised by Instructor Valerie in the Shelterhouse along with Levi and Lily, since his parents were killed by the Felicia during an Eye Hunt. Sometime later, he left Shelterhouse to enroll in Urgard Academy and has awaken his potential as a Magi Knight, The Violet Lapistier. The Violet Lapistier is located on his solar plexus after the Transformation. Personality Glen believes in that hard working is the most important virtue which is respresented throughout the game. According to Levi, Glen's strictness is nothing compared to Ashley's and he is much more "flexible" than her. From one of his intermissions, we learn that Glen is worried if he's good enough of a leader and if he can protect all of his friends. Glen is also known for his weird way of laughing that annoyed Levi to no end. Glen's relationship with Levi is far from normal rivalry like everyone thought as he is much friendlier than stereotypical rival character, althought if they are more than friends or not is up to personal interpretation (although it's implied from his S-Rank rumor, however, that the person Glen likes is indeed Levi) Despite being a Fire Magi, Glen is known for his cat's tongue and cannot drink or eat hot things. Glen's Room Glen's Room is located on the first floor of Urgard Dormitory. Main theme of his room are armors and weapons. Glen's magical attribute (fire) isn't that apparent, but crimson (guren) is. The object you can interact with is Glen's armor. You can't meet Glen in his room - in the evenings he's always at the Training Area and in the mornings, he usually waits for you near Urgard's main gate. Glen's Room is accessible right from the beginning of the game in Chapter 1. Intermissions All Glen's Intermissions take place in the Training Area. Bath Events Stat and Abilities Glen specialized in fire based and long ranged attack. He possessed highest accuracy which is only surpassed by Sion. Along with high HP and attack stat, Glen is suitable for almost any kind of frontline battle. His midline mag stat somewhat hamper his "Flame Pillar" a bit, but still rather useful against grouped or water element enemies. In Chapter 14, he leaves your party and return in Chapter 23 with LV 35 if correct speech choices are made. On second playthrough he will always remain with you. 'Skills' glentuning.PNG|Tuning glennovaimpact.PNG|Nova Impact Glenflamepillar.png|Flame Pillar 'Flash Drives' Note: All Glen's Flash Drives range are 1 panel next to him. ifritroar1.PNG|Ifrit Roar: Flame beast's rage! Ignis Wing.png|Ignis Wing: Pinions of Phoenix! Glencrimsonbite1.PNG|Crimson Bite: Everlasting inferno! ifritroar2.PNG|Flame beast's rage! Pinions of Phoenix!.png|Pinions of Phoenix! Glencrimsonbite2.PNG|Everlasting inferno! Gallery luminousarc3glen.jpg|Glen's page in the Luminous Arc 3 artbook. Glen's Ending.JPG|Glen's Ending Leo.png|Glen´s Unison: Leo LA3__30990.png|Glen's Flash Drive Cut-In ++Quote *Protection of flame! *Do not! *You! *Hahahaha!! (Conrupted) *Lapis of purple cloud! (Both) Trivia * Glen (紅蓮 / ぐれん = Guren) in japanese means "crimson". * Glen is the only physical unit to be able to cast all three-tier spells in Luminous Arc 3 (albeit in cutscene). * In Chapter 4, Heine says that Glen looks like a hell keeper, which is funny considering that Glen's class is Cerberus (three-headed hound grom Greek mythology who guarded the gates to the underworld) Category:Luminous Arc 3 Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fire